1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with a movable member capable of changing its position with respect to a main body of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is provided with an operating unit equipped with a button, touch panel, and the like allowing the user to operate the apparatus, and an indicating unit displaying the condition of the apparatus, etc. In recent years, there is a demand for securing the operability and visibility of such an operating unit and a indicating unit, and adjustability of the operability and visibility according to the user's usage while keeping the size of the entire main body of the apparatus during transportation and storage.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-163812 discusses a configuration in which an operating unit and a indicating unit are provided on the movable member held so as to allow a change in its position with respect to the main body of the apparatus through a change in angle and height.
Further, in order to allow the cartridge for image formation to be replaced and jamming generated within the apparatus to be dealt with, the image forming apparatus is provided with an opening and closing member that can be opened and closed with respect to the main body of the apparatus, revealing the interior of the apparatus when opened with respect to the main body of the apparatus.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-167269 discusses a configuration in which the user can open such an opening and closing member to a predetermined position, with the opening and closing member being held at that position so as to be capable of changing its position with respect to the main body of the apparatus.
A holding configuration for the conventional movable member as mentioned above will be described. FIGS. 10A through 10C are schematic sectional diagrams illustrating a holding configuration. A rotatable arm 51 is connected integrally with the movable member rotatably supported by the main body of the apparatus. The arm 51 is provided with a plurality of engaging grooves 51b. 
On the main body of the apparatus side, there are provided an engagement pin 52 that can be fit-engaged with the engaging grooves 51b, a compression spring 53 urging the engagement pin 52, and a spring holder 54 serving as a seat for the compression spring 53. An arrow C indicates the direction in which the compression spring 53 expands and contracts. The arm 51 is rotated to fit-engage the engagement pin 52 with one of the plurality of engaging grooves 51b, and urging in the fit-engagement direction is effected by compression spring 53, whereby the arm 51 and the movable member are maintained in a predetermined position.
In a case where the operating unit is provided on the movable member, when the user depresses the operating unit backwards from the front surface of the operating unit in order to operate the operating unit, it is necessary for the movable member to be firmly held so that the movable member may not be allowed to move backward due to the depressing force. In this regard, it might be possible to enhance the spring force of the compression spring 53 and to enhance the resistance force to the movement of the movable member, thereby strengthening the holding force with which the movable member is held.
However, also when moving the movable member from the rear side to the front side, it is necessary to move the movable member against this resistance force (holding force), so that an unnecessarily large operation force is required, which can impair the usability of the apparatus. Further, the way the weight of the movable member itself affects differs between the case where the movable member is started to be moved against the gravitational force and the case where it is started to be moved along the gravitational force, so that if the resistance force (holding force) is adjusted to the movement in one direction of the movable member, the usability of the apparatus may be impaired.
In this way, in a holding configuration in which the resistance force (holding force) with respect to the movement of the movable member is fixed independent of the moving direction of the holding member, the usability of the apparatus may be impaired.
However, the conventional movable member holding configuration leaves room for an improvement in terms of operability. Therefore, the present invention aims to provide an image forming apparatus having a movable member holding configuration improved in terms of usability.